PERCY JACKSON One SHOT'S
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: PERCY JACKSON ONE SHOT'S Summary: just random things put together All characters All the gods All the titans English All ratings Disclaimer: Roses are Red Violets are BLUE I don't own PJO/Hoo and Neither do YOOU! All Suggestions of a story are welcome
1. Chapter 1

PERCY JACKSON ONE SHOT'S

Summary: just random things put together

All characters

All the gods

All the titans

English

All ratings

 **Disclaimer: Roses are Red Violets are BLUE I don't own PJO/Hoo and Neither do YOOU!**

All Suggestions of a story are welcome

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Gabe STINKS!  
Percy POV (6 Years of age)

I stare at the fat man that my mommy was gonna marry she dina have to!

"MOMMY! NO! donna marry this man!" I scream and tug mommy's dress.

The priest smiles and hides it behind his hand.

"Honey, I want to, please stand still."

Pouting I do and glare with all my might at the man I had deemed "Smelly Gabe"

I scowl as they kiss.

"How can she kiss that pig?" I whisper to myself.

 **A/N: sorry it was so short**

 **It's just the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reyna& Hylla- Part1

PERCY JACKSON ONE SHOT'S

Summary: just random things put together

All characters

All the gods

All the titans

English

All ratings

 **Disclaimer: Roses are Red Violets are BLUE I don't own PJO/Hoo and Neither do YOOU!**

All Suggestions of a story are welcome

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Reyna and Hylla- Part 1

A/N: For: **daugterofapollo**

6 year old Reyna and Hylla raced across the plains of Rome, they were there for a vacation and were carefree. They were on the top of the world and nothing could ever bring them down, or so they thought.

It was getting dark out and the stars started to show, "Should we go back?" Reyna asked and sat down on the grass.

"Yes, but let's rest, I am tired." Hylla said and lay on the grass, without a moment's hesitation Reyna laid down as well and all too soon they fell asleep.

" _Be safe my children for you have a plenty time of hardships before you…."_ A voice whispered across the grassy area.

Hylla woke up and saw her sister using her as a pillow, dirt, mud, grass, leaves and sticks were stuck in her hair from earlier.

"ReyREy get up! We are so gonna die!"

"Meh? Dad can wait, tired.."

Growling the roman lifted her sister up and walked back their house.


	3. Chapter 3: Never Again

**!NEVER AGAIN!**

 **Summary: One shot; Percy has had Gabe as a bad step dad, and when he meets Paul, a threat is warned. "Don't** _ **EVER**_ **hit my mother"**

 **Main characters: Paul B, Percy J, Sally J/B, Poseidon**

 **Family**

 **Rated T**

 **English**

 **Paul p.o.v**

Sally and I had met when we were at night school together; she talked about her son, her life at home, and all the other amazing things. She was awesome.

We had been going out on dates for quite a while; it was the night we managed to get the courage to tell her son. They had a big dog that they called Mrs. O'Leary, and they had a horse that Percy owned at the camp he went to.

So that was why I was in the Prius and on our way to the apartment Sally and her son owned.

There was laughter and talking when we walked to her door, that was blue and had Greek words on it, Sally took her keys out and unlocked the door. There were pillows all over with a man on top of it and a boy about 16 was sitting beside him. They were watching Disney cartons.

"Oh, Percy, why didn't you tell me your father was visiting?"

"Sorry mom, Stepmother dropped him off earlier and…." His sea green eyes narrowed in on me. "Who are you?" he demanded his eyes a raging sea.

"Perce" the man said, but the boy shook him off.

"I am Paul Blofis-"

"Blowfish?" both father and son said cocking their heads to the side, and the man didn't look much older than Percy…. That was weird.

"Guys this is my boyfriend. Paul, we have been going out for quite a while, and he is going to be having dinner with us."

The door banged open and there stood a woman in Greek robes, her long black hair at her waist, in words of mine….she looked beautiful but nothing compared to Sally.

"Ah- sorry, ummm Tri is having trouble, my husband, and we are in Dire need of you, and of course…Perseus" from the way she sneered his name, she didn't care about him.

"Course Amphy, Sally, we need to borrow your son, and Paul… be nice to thy friend or you face the wrath of me"

"Of course"

 **NEVER AGAIN**

Percy came back after we finished cooking supper, his hair was messy and his eyes tired a baseball hat on his head but otherwise okay.

"Mom, I am back there was a problem at the pal- a fight at dads home, concerning someone he knew" when Percy had paused he had looked at me. He was hiding a secret and I didn't know what it was but Sally obviously did know.

"MMMMM, mom that was so good, now go chill while Paul and I do the dishes."

"Thanks Perce, and have fun chattering"

Even though Percy put his hands in the water they didn't get wet, and when he put them away after I dried they were still dry, despite I hadn't dried all of it.

"I want to talk to you." Percy said and turned to me his eyes looking serious and very concerned.

"Okay, figured you would."

"I am not sure how much mom told about us, but my last step father wasn't nice, and if you EVER hit my mother, you'll have hades to pay. Be nice, don't cheat and we won't have a problem."

"I understand and I won't cheat on her."


End file.
